Begitu Pun
by zephyrus 123
Summary: Malam itu hujan. Yoosung masih sibuk dengan LOLOL-nya. OS, YoosungMC.


_Mystic Messenger belongs to cheritz,_

 _and story belongs to me._

* * *

 **UVERworld – Boku ni Kasanatte Kuru Ima**

* * *

"Akhirnya sampai juga."

Suara itu datang dari Kim Yoosung yang baru saja memasuki teras apartemen barunya bersama MC. Sebelum melangkah memasuki lobi, pria itu memutar-mutar payung basahnya lalu menutupnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang setelah hujannya agak reda, ya," ujarnya kemudian.

MC tidak menolak. Apartemen Yoosung memang lebih dekat dengan bioskop yang sempat mereka kunjungi beberapa waktu lalu. Mereka tahu hujan akan turun. Hingga pada pertengahan jalan pulang, hujan amat deras menderu ter-ter gelap sampai-sampai telinga mereka berdengung. Yoosung pun segera membuka payungnya.

Payung yang mereka bawa hanyalah satu payung untuk satu orang. Tulang-tulang payung itu pun tampak bergetar ringkih di tengah terjangan hujan dan angin musim panas yang semakin menggila. Semakin Yoosung berusaha untuk lebih mendominasi payung itu pada MC, semakin kuyup pula mereka dibuatnya.

"Kau basah sekali, Yoosung," gumamnya sambil menepuk-nepuk bulir yang masih menempel di belakang kemeja menggelap Yoosung.

"Aku merasa kausku juga basah. Hujan kali ini memang tidak kira-kira," balasnya menghela napas lelah, tangannya terasa kaku. Memegang payung di tengah hujan angin bukanlah pekerjaan mudah. Ia beralih menatap MC, air menetes dari ujung pakaiannya. "Kau juga basah, _Jagi_. Lebih baik kita mengganti pakaian sekarang."

 **.**

 **.:Begitu Pun:.**

 **.**

Setengah tahun berlalu sejak mereka pertama kali dipertemukan dalam pesta RFA. Otomatis pula hubungan mereka telah berjalan selama itu. Yoosung tidak pernah menyesal telah mengisi hatinya dengan keberadaan MC, begitu pun gadis itu.

MC baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, diikuti Lisa yang melompat turun dan mulai mendesakkan tubuhnya di bawah gadis itu. Pakaiannya telah berganti dengan kaus dan celana pendek Yoosung. Meskipun Yoosung mengatakan pakaiannya sudah kekecilan, tetapi bagi MC ia seperti memakai pakaian yang kelonggaran.

Yoosung mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memanas dengan mengusap-usap rambut menggunakan handuk kecil yang masih bertengger di kepala. Sesekali ia akan mengerling pada MC yang sedang menarik leher kaus merosotnya.

Hanya Yoosung yang tahu apakah ia sengaja memilih pakaian itu.

MC melangkah mendekati pintu kaca yang membatasi balkon. Hujan masih menderu kencang. Ia tidak tahu apakah bisa pulang dengan kondisi begitu. Jam pada ponsel juga telah menunjukkan angka 10 malam. Ia menghela napas pendek.

"Maaf, _Jagi_ ," Yoosung berkata, "padahal besok siang kau ada kuis. Harusnya besok malam saja nontonnya."

MC memalingkan wajah pada Yoosung, lalu tersenyum. "Kenapa meminta maaf? Aku yang mengajakmu, Yoosung. Lagian aku sudah belajar untuk kuis besok. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Yoosung mengusap tengkuknya. "Aku merasa harus meminta maaf. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang segera saat hujannya mereda. Kalau kau mengantuk, kau bisa tidur di kasurku."

"Tidur?"

" _Ah_ , bukan," Yoosung memperlihatkan gestur penolakan, "aku tidak bermaksud apa pun, sungguh." Matanya melirik pada PC yang telah sedari tadi ia nyalakan, berharap ada seseorang yang meminta bantuannya. "Aku akan membangunkanmu saat hujannya reda. Sekarang saatnya aku main LOLOL juga, jadi…." Ia memaksa mulutnya untuk tertawa.

MC terkikik pelan. "Aku percaya, Yoosung. Aku akan tidur kalau sudah mengantuk." MC berpindah pada kasur berlapis selimut biru itu, duduk di atasnya. Lisa pun turut menggelungkan tubuh di sebelah MC untuk mencari kehangatan lebih.

"Kalau _Jagi_ butuh sesuatu, panggil saja, ya. Atau kalau aku tidak mendengarmu, kau bisa melemparku dengan sesuatu."

Yoosung menggantungkan handuk kecilnya di depan kamar mandi sebelum menyematkan kacamata berbingkai merah itu di sela telinganya. Ia lalu duduk di lantai menghadap PC yang telah tersambung dengan LOLOL. Tangannya memakaikan _headphone_ pada telinga, satu benda yang wajib dimiliki oleh para _gamer_ MOBA sepertinya. Ia telah siap malam ini.

MC masih belum mengubah posisinya. Ia dapat dengan jelas melihat punggung kekasihnya yang hanya berbalut singlet. Ini untuk pertama kalinya MC berada di apartemen baru Yoosung.

Tidak banyak yang berubah dari tampilan kamarnya. Semua disusun dengan seadanya, hanya posisi PC saja yang kelihatan berubah. Yoosung pernah mengatakan ia sering terjatuh dari kursi ketika kalah, ataupun ketika ia tanpa sadar mendorong kursinya hingga hanya bertumpu pada dua kaki belakang kursi dan terjatuh di menit berikutnya. Ia tidak ingin merusak _headphone_ -nya lebih banyak lagi, sehingga ia harus mengambil tindakan dengan meletakkan PC di meja yang rendah.

" _Jagi_ ," gadis itu memanggil.

Tidak ada respons.

Pria itu benar-benar telah tenggelam pada dunianya dalam hitungan menit saja.

MC menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Tubuhnya memutar menghadap Yoosung yang mulai antusias sendiri. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, ia yakin kekasihnya telah lupa pada keberadaan dirinya, mungkin ia juga lupa di luar sedang hujan lebat.

MC kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya pada langit-langit. Iris emasnya terkilas tempelan gemintang berbagai ukuran yang ada di sana. Gadis itu mencoba menghitung. Pada saat hitungannya mencapai sepuluh, konsentrasinya mulai terganggu, ragu apakah ia sudah menghitung satu bintang di sudut kanan. Ia pun mencoba sekali lagi sebelum ia sadar rasanya percuma saja menghitung bintang-bintang itu.

Seketika ia teringat percakapannya dengan Seven. Seven pernah mencoba menghitung bintang agar dapat tidur, meskipun pada akhirnya ia gagal.

"Satu bintang, dua bintang, tiga Yoosung, empat Yoosung, lima Yoosung…." MC tidak dapat melanjutkan hitungannya. Ia terkikik pelan saat sadar yang dilakukannya adalah hal terkonyol. Ia lalu tersenyum, membayangkan bintang-bintang itu berubah menjadi Yoosung.

Entah di detik yang mana, MC mulai memejamkan matanya. Ia melihat _Yoosung_ meluncur dari langit.

 **.**

 **.**

"— _al, sial!"_

Suara pertama yang gadis itu dengar dalam tidurnya adalah suara teriakan Yoosung diikuti suara ketikan yang cepat dan bertenanga.

" _Sudah kubilang jangan menyerang Alistar dulu. Sial, sial!"_

Tidak tahan dengan teriakan-teriakan itu, MC membuka matanya. Refleks melihat pada kekasihnya yang semakin lama semakin mengeluarkan kata-kata dalam bahasa yang belum pernah ia dengar. Mungkin itu sejenis umpatan yang umum digunakan oleh para _gamer_ , atau mungkin tidak, MC pun tidak mengerti.

" _Jagi_ ," panggilnya, kali ini dengan nada lebih tinggi.

Masih tidak ada respons. Pria itu kini sibuk dengan tombol papan tiknya.

 _Tik, tik, tik._

Hingga suara itu menjadi sesuatu yang ia benci, MC bangkit dari tidurnya. Hablurnya bergulir pada jam digital di atas nakas yang menunjukkan pukul 23.05. Yoosung benar-benar melupakannya.

"Yoosung!"

Bahkan Lisa pun terbangun mendengar teriakan geramnya. Namun tetap saja pria itu tidak berpaling.

Setelah yakin ia masih memiliki tenaga untuk berjalan, MC langsung menghampirinya lalu duduk di pangkuannya.

" _Ja-Jagi_ ," Yoosung terkesiap, "sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" Masih tidak habis pikir. Tangannya tetap sibuk memencet-mencet tombol. Ia kemudian mengecilkan volume permainannya.

MC menatap layar PC, tidak ada hal menarik di sana selain karakter-karakter yang saling menyerang dalam hutan. Ia lalu memalingkan wajah pada Yoosung, "Kau tidak ingat di luar sana masih hujan? _Oh_ , mungkin kau juga lupa kalau akan mengantarku pulang setelah reda?" kemudian gadis itu hanya diam dan memperhatikan ekspresi yang muncul dari sana.

" _Ah_ , benar juga. Maaf, _Jagi_ , karena terlalu bersemangat aku jadi lupa segalanya." Dengan sudut matanya, Yoosung melihat pada MC yang masih menatapnya. Wajahnya memanas, ia kembali pada monitornya. " _Ja-Jagi_ , tidak bisakah kau duduk di tempat lain?"

MC lantas memutar tubuhnya menghadap monitor. Dengan tangan terlipat di dada, ia bersandar di dada Yoosung dengan kasar, tidak menjawab.

" _Eee_... kalau kau maunya begini juga tidak apa-apa, _sih_ ," Yoosung mencoba tertawa, meskipun yang berhasil keluar hanyalah patahan onomatope tertawa.

Geming.

Yoosung dapat merasakan ada kehangatan yang menjalar bersama aliran darahnya. Terlebih ketika ia dapat menghirup aroma lembut sampo dari rambut kekasihnya. Jika memungkinkan, ia ingin membenamkan wajahnya di sana dan berenang di antara aroma melon itu.

" _Hei, kenapa kau diam saja?"_

Yoosung terkesiap, ia mengerling pada MC yang masih menatap monitor seraya berujar. Matanya tertuju pada tulisan di sudut kiri bawah monitor yang terus bergerak. Selama permainan, Yoosung tidak begitu tertarik membaca pesan-pesan itu kecuali ketika sedang terdesak. Ia pun takjub kekasihnya dapat membaca dengan lancar tulisan penuh singkatan itu.

" _Aku butuh bantuan. Sial!"_ MC kembali mengeja.

"Eee—" Dengan sigap Yoosung segera mengetik sesuatu lalu mengirimnya.

" _Maaf, tadi AFK. Akan aku tangani,"_ ujar MC membaca balasan yang ia sendiri tidak tahu tulisan itu datang dari Yoosung. Gadis itu hanya membaca tulisan yang bercetak putih.

Untuk sesaat MC terdiam bersama obrolan yang mulai stagnan. Ainnya merekam karakter-karakter yang saling menyerang. Terkadang ia tertarik melihat sekumpulan karakter mini yang berlari dalam barisan sebelum mengeluarkan serangan.

"Siapa mereka?" tanyanya di suatu menit.

"Siapa?" Yoosung balik bertanya. Terlalu banyak karakter di monitor dan ia masih harus berkonsentrasi mempertahankan stamina karakternya.

"Yang kecil-kecil itu, mereka tidak habis-habis."

" _Oh_ , _minion_. Mereka akan terus ada selama Nexus belum dihancurkan."

"Nexus?"

Pandangan MC berpindah pada pergerakan jari Yoosung yang gesit. Tombol Q, W, E, R menjadi saksi betapa ganas jemarinya. Gadis itu bahkan merasa kasihan pada tombol-tombol itu.

"Ya, Nexus itu yang—"

"Help please _,"_ MC memulai. _"_ Help _. Janna akan membunuhku."_

" _Jagi_ , kau tidak perlu membacanya terus."

Seolah tidak mendengar, MC melanjutkan, "Siapa Janna? Aku tidak mengerti. Apa dia berbicara padamu, Yoosung?"

"Apa sebelum tulisan itu ada namaku?"

MC memajukan tubuhnya, memastikan tulisan yang sedari tadi ia lewatkan. "Tidak ada. Hanya ada: _All, J3lly, Morgana_ ," ejanya dengan mengabaikan tanda kurung siku dan tanda kurung lengkung yang membatasi beberapa nama.

"Artinya, pesan itu ditujukan pada semua anggota timku. Lalu nama di tengah itu adalah _username_ yang meminta pertolongan, sedangkan _Morgana_ sama seperti Janna. Itu adalah nama karakter yang digunakan si pemilik _username_ ," jelas Yoosung dalam nada yang menenangkan. MC tidak lagi melihat tatapan kesal yang sedari pria itu tunjukkan pada monitornya.

"Apa tidak masalah membiarkannya?" tanyanya yang mulai menutupi mulut menguapnya dengan tangan.

"Tenang saja, _Jagi_. Sudah ada yang membantunya."

Yoosung dapat merasakan anggukan lemah dari kekasihnya. Mereka kembali dalam diam.

Setelah beberapa menit dalam pengembaraan di tengah hutan, karakter Yoosung menerima serangan dari karakter yang berbentuk banteng berwarna ungu. Banteng itu terus mengeluarkan serangan mematikan yang memakan banyak darah Yoosung. Jika saja ia tidak menyadari keberadaan MC, umpatan-umpatan itu akan meluncur dengan sendirinya. Yoosung mencoba menahan emosinya dan melampiaskannya pada tombol-tombol di hadapannya.

Melihat karakternya terus diserang tanpa dapat melawan dan umpatannya yang tertahan di ujung lidah, membuat pria itu semakin tersiksa. Ia terbiasa melampiaskan kekesalannya melalui verbal.

Yoosung segera mengetik sesuatu di papan tik, meminta bantuan kepada anggota yang lain.

Sayangnya ia terlambat sedetik.

"Aaa!" Ia hanya berteriak frustrasi ketika karakternya menghilang.

Seharusnya malam itu menjadi malam yang paling mengesalkan baginya. Pemain urutan kedua dalam server Shooting Star tidak mungkin dikalahkan semudah ini.

Ia menarik napas dalam sebelum mengeluarkannya secara kasar. Pandangannya kemudian tertuju pada MC yang entah sejak kapan telah tertidur dalam pangkuannya. Yoosung tersenyum, bersyukur teriakannya tadi tidak mengusiknya.

Bibir MC yang sedikit terbuka menggoda hasrat pria itu untuk mencicipinya. Dengan degup yang seketika melaju, Yoosung semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, mengeliminasi mili demi mili jarak mereka.

Namun pada detik berikutnya, ia dikagetkan dengan suara yang tiba-tiba muncul dari _headphone_. Monitornya kembali menampilkan hutan yang sama. Karakternya kembali hidup. Ia hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala, tertawa pelan, menghapus hasrat yang sempat datang padanya.

Dan dalam senyap, Yoosung mencoba mengumpulkan segala kekuatannya, menahan urgensinya untuk berkata kasar saat ia terdesak.

 **.**

 **.**

 _VICTORY._

Setelah bertarung hampir sejam lamanya, akhirnya ia memperoleh kemenangannya. Permainan kali ini benar-benar menguras emosinya. Ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali karakternya mati, pastinya sudah lama sekali.

Yoosung menggulirkan hablur keunguannya pada jam yang bertengger di ujung PC. Pukul 00.17.

 _Baru jam segini._

Biasanya ia akan langsung kembali memulai permainan selanjutnya, tetapi menyadari kehadiran kekasihnya, ia mengistirahatkan sejenak jemarinya yang kaku. Dengan gerakan letih ia melepas _headphone_ -nya lalu membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. Seolah teringat sesuatu, ia refleks memandang keluar melalui partisi bening yang membatasi balkonnya.

Masih sama lebatnya dengan beberapa jam lalu. Tampaknya hujan kali ini akan awet sepanjang malam.

" _Jagi_ …," panggilnya lembut.

Gadis itu hanya membalas dengan keluhan pelan saat Yoosung bergerak mengistirahatkan kedua tangan dengan menumpu pada lantai di belakang tubuh. Akibatnya, kedua tangan MC melingkar posesif pada pria itu, mencari kenyamanan lain.

Yoosung melongo, terlebih ketika melihat ujung leher pakaiannya yang merosot, memperlihatkan lekuk bahu dan lehernya; juga ia dapat merasakan entitas empuk yang menyentuhnya. Ia memerah, teringat perkataan Zen bahwa hanya menunggu waktu ketika sisi buas laki-laki bangkit.

 _Tidak, tidak._

Yoosung menggelengkan kepala kencang, menghapus ingatannya tentang Zen. Menarik napas, kemudian keluarkan. Terasa lebih baik.

Yoosung mengulas senyum, "Rasanya aku tidak dapat merasakan kakiku lagi. Aku pegal sekali harus menahanmu begini, tapi aku juga senang, _sih_. Ini untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku," ujarnya pelan pada langit-langit penuh bintang.

Yoosung terdiam cukup lama, mungkin ada lima menit ia memejamkan mata.

Ia tidak tahu kapan kalimat Zen akan menghantuinya kembali, matanya segera terbuka. Sebelum hal tersebut terjadi, ia melepaskan tautan tangan kekasihnya lalu membenarkan posisi leher pakaiannya yang sempat merosot.

Dengan satu tarikan napas, Yoosung mengangkat tubuh kekasihnya yang masih berada di alam mimpi. Cukup tiga langkah yang ia butuhkan untuk mencapai tepi kasur. Ia pun menurunkan MC di atasnya, lalu menarik selimut biru itu hingga menutupi bahunya.

Ia mengusap lembut kening kekasihnya kemudian tersenyum setelah memastikan semua baik-baik saja.

 _Begini memang lebih baik._

Yoosung pun kembali pada PC-nya. Dengan sedikit perenggangan, ia mulai memakaikan _headphone_ -nya. Pada detik berikut, ia memilih opsi _play_.

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika MC tersadar, ia telah berada di atas kasur. Jam menunjukkan pukul 06.01 saat itu. Hujan di luar juga telah berhenti entah sejak kapan.

Mata keemasan itu mencari keberadaan Yoosung dan menemukannya masih di depan PC, tertidur dengan tangan saling bersilang erat sebagai bantalan. Tidak ada yang melapisi pria itu selain singlet tipisnya. Dan Lisa tampak nyaman tidur di atas papan tik Yoosung.

MC segera menurunkan selimut yang sempat ia gunakan, menyampirkannya pada bahu Yoosung yang kedinginan. Ia lalu mengecup lembut pipi pria itu, berterima kasih pada perlakuannya.

Tindakannya membuat Lisa terbangun dan melompat ke lantai, berpindah pada ujung selimut. Gadis itu memindahkan pandangan pada monitor yang masih menampilkan halaman awal LOLOL sebelum mematikannya.

Masih ada 4 jam lagi sebelum perkuliahannya dimulai. MC bergerak menuju dapur, mencari sesuatu yang bisa menjadi sarapan mereka pagi itu.

Bersama nuansa sunyi yang masih menari pekat; bersama pintu kaca yang terbuka sedikit; bersama kepulan hangat dari bara kompor, ia memulai harinya.

Setengah tahun berlalu sejak mereka pertama kali dipertemukan dalam pesta RFA. Otomatis pula hubungan mereka telah berjalan selama itu. MC tidak pernah menyesal telah mengisi hatinya dengan keberadaan Yoosung, begitu pun pria itu.

 _ **Owari, Fin, Tamat—**_

 **A/N: Mungkin ada yang benar-benar memperhatikan tulisan saya satu-satu, ada di bagian kalimat naratif, saya menulis Yoosung yang dimiringkan.**

Ia melihat _Yoosung_ meluncur dari langit.

 **Nah, yang itu. Gapapa kali ya cerita sedikit (panjang). Kalau eneg bisa di-** _ **skip**_ **.** **Wq.**

 **Saya lihat di wiki, nama Yoosung dalam** _ **Hangeul**_ **ditulis** **유성** **(** _ **yuseong; yooseong; yoosung**_ **). Dan waktu di** _ **chat**_ **juga ada yang** _ **mention**_ **arti nama Yoosung itu** _ **meteor**_ **. Saya tidak begitu saja percaya, karena ini kan terjemahan Inggrisnya, bisa saja dalam bahasa Korea makna leksikalnya bukan** _ **meteor**_ **,** **tetapi menyerupai** _ **meteor**_ **.**

 **Dari sinilah saya mulai menganalisis** _ **hangeul**_ **유성** **.**

 **Setelah dicari sana-sini, ternyata** _ **hangeul**_ **유성** **memiliki** _ **hanja**_ **流星** **.** **[** _ **note**_ **: aksara Han (Tiongkok), kalau di Tiongkok disebut** _ **Hanzi**_ **, Jepang:** _ **Kanji**_ **, Korea:** _ **Hanja**_ **.]**

 **Kalau nama Yoosung diubah ke aksara Tiongkok bakal lebih mudah (** **terutama bagi saya** **) untuk tahu arti nama mereka (dan** **kata temen** **yang doyan Korea, mereka juga menggunakan aksara Tiongkok di beberapa situasi, walaupun tidak setenar penggunaan aksara Tiongkok di Jepang). Kalau di Jepang,** _ **kanji**_ **流星** **dibaca** _ **ryuusei**_ **[atau bisa juga jadi** _ **nagareboshi**_ **(** **流れ星** **)] yang artinya** _ **bintang jatuh**_ **[** **流** **: mengalir;** **星** **: bintang].**

 **Dari sinilah saya percaya, Yoosung i** **tu berarti** _ **meteor**_ **, walaupun lebih enak kalau diartikan dengan** _ **bintang jatuh**_ **(lebih** _ **membumi**_ **dan nyastra wq).**

 **Awalnya saya nulis** _ **yoosung**_ **(tanpa kapital) agar merujuk pada arti sebenarnya, tapi akhirnya saya kapitalin agar merujuk juga pada diri Yoosung (jadi,** _ **double meaning**_ **, gitu).**

 **Mungkin inilah alasan kenapa Seven (di** _ **route**_ **Seven kalau tidak salah) sempat menghitung bintang dengan menyematkan nama Yoosung. Kalau diterjemahkan ke Inggris memang maknanya ga tersampaikan ke pembaca.**

" _ **One star, two stars, three Yoosungs, four Yoosungs, five Yoosungs."**_

 **Dari** _ **star**_ **tetiba nyambung ke Yoosung. Terjemahannya tidak maksa, sih, tapi bagi yang tidak tahu makna Yoosung sendiri bakal tidak sampai sasaran maknanya.**

" _ **One**_ **seong** _ **, two**_ **seong** _ **, three**_ **Yooseong** _ **, four**_ **Yooseong,** _ **five**_ **Yooseong** _ **."**_

 **[Karena saya tidak tahu hitungan dalam Korea, jadi menggunakan Inggris saja, hanya** _ **seong; sung**_ **(bintang) saja yang dalam Korea.]**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih udah mau repot-repot baca sampai sini. ^^**


End file.
